Over time
by Laura JN
Summary: A one-shot Destiel story set during Season 8. When Dean is put in a new and terrifying situation, he is surprised to find himself relying on the angel who he had never given up on. Some violence, some adult themes. I've put M to be safe but its nowhere near as adult as some of my other stories... anyway, enjoy your Destiel!


Dean ran through the alleyway; heavy rain falling about his feet. Water splattered about as he dashed around a corner. He paused for breath, and raised his gun, backing up against the brick wall.

The demon caught up with him, but hesitated at the sight of the loaded pistol. He weighed up his options for only a moment, before shrugging, and continuing forwards. The demon knew he was faster than Dean. Even the most experienced hunter would have difficulty aiming at a moving target when as exhausted and injured as Dean was.

The elder Winchester brother was covered in cuts and bruises, and blood was dripping from a rip in his sleeve. Suddenly, the demon darted forwards, grabbing the gun and tugging it out of Dean's grip with all his strength. The abrupt force was too much, and the gun went flying to the ground, well out reach. Dean looked up into the eyes of the monster in front of him, scowling and desperately struggling to spot a way out of this situation. The demon grabbed him by his collar, and flung him to the floor. He moaned at the pain he was feeling all over, and the new ache in his side, where he had landed badly. The demon gave him no time to recover though, and lifting him up by the neck, slammed him into the wall.

Dean cried out, feeling several of his ribs breaking. Grinding his teeth together, he bit back the pain, and tried to fight. He kicked and struggled, but he was too close, and the demon's solid grip around Dean's neck was suffocating him. His heart beat faster as the demon gave him a sly, knowing look. It promised pain and suffering of the mind and body, and though Dean knew that look too well, there was something off about it. Without warning, a hand began toying with Dean's belt buckle,

"What the hell man!" Dean gasped, feeling the grip around his neck tighten. A second later, his belt was undone. Dean was writhing, whirling his arms at the demon, but in his weakened state, he had no strength to fight off the powerful being. He could not make sense of what was happening. His brain was working on overdrive, but he was not used to fighting off sexual predators. He could not remember the last time he had felt genuinely afraid for himself, but right now, Dean was panicking. He could feel a masculine leg rubbing against his shin, taunting him, "STOP!" He demanded, but the demon had already loosened his belt, and was taking his time with the button and zip of Dean's trousers.

"Why should I? You can't stop me; the police _won't_ stop me," The demon laughed as he pulled the zip down, and loosened the denim covering a pair of dark blue boxers. "And who else would want to?" Dean could feel his eyes welling up as his battered arms gave out, and he could no longer swing punches at the man in front of him. His eyes shut, as he felt an invasive hand reaching for the top of his boxers. The rain was hammering down on them, as cold, hard lips began snaking their way down his body, and all Dean wanted now was to lose consciousness.

Dean had always thought of this kind of scenario as humiliating, cowardly even, but now he was stuck in this position, he could only feel anger and frustration. He felt a tear working its way down his face, just as a loud gunshot sounded right in front of him. The demon gasped, then fell to the floor, immortalising the grotesque look of dissatisfaction on his face. Dean heaved in the cold air, filling his lungs with the bitter-sweet chill, as his feet gave way. The angel rushed forward, and caught him, pulling him back up,

"C-Cas?" Dean uttered in disbelief, despite the pain in his lungs and throat. The angel was already healing him though.

"Sorry, Dean. My 'batteries' need 'charging'. This could take a while." He apologized, but Dean could already feel his ribs mending, allowing him to breathe without feeling the grating of his lungs on broken bone. He was still in shock though, and could barely take in what was happening. Why was Castiel here? How had he known where to find him? He looked down at the demon corpse on the floor, and felt dizzy. He had seen so much death, but this was the first time it had caused him to feel this nauseous.

Castiel was looking over Dean, checking for any injuries he had missed,

"I'm fine, seriously, just get us out of-" Dean stopped sharp, eyes widening at the sight of his jeans. They were barely held up by a fold in the material that clung to his hip, and wide open where his belt should have been. Castiel gently held his jaw, and pulled him around to face him. He wiped away something wet from Dean's cheeks. The hunter was distracted by the look of sadness reflected in the angel's eyes. Something snapped together in Dean's mind, and he looked away. His hands were unsteady, but he managed to pull up his trousers, and zip them back up. He fumbled with the belt, snapping at Castiel when he offered to help.

* * *

The drive back to the motel was terrible. Dean had told his friend to leave, insisting that he needed to be alone. Now he was struggling to stay focused on the road, his head still spinning from the aftershock of what he had just been through. Dean was used to fighting: violence he could handle. Violation had never been in the cards before though. At the foremost of his mind, however, was a single thought. It was shapeless, and still forming; the meaning unclear, however the image was vivid enough. The depth of concern in Castiel's eyes had revealed too much.

Dean was overwhelmed, and when he finally managed to park the Impala in the driveway, he stumbled to the motel door, and banged his fist against it loudly, "Sammy let me in!" He called, his voice still hoarse. A moment later the door opened, revealing his sceptical looking brother. His expression quickly changed to worry, however, when he caught sight of the red around Dean's eyes,

"Dean, what happened? You look like hell." He interrogated. Dean merely grunted, pulling his shoes off and allowing himself to collapse onto his bed. "Seriously? Are we not going to talk about this? You went after one demon. You said you wouldn't need back up, and here you are-" Sam stopped, as Dean rolled over and glared at him. Sam shook his head, and turned back to look at his computer screen. That glare meant he would get no more information out of Dean tonight.

* * *

The following days were a nightmare for Dean. He was so angry that he kept making amateur mistakes, and it was not long before Sam insisted on him taking a break. Dean was lying awake on the sofa, watching TV. He had flicked through all the channels, and there was nothing on, so he had left it on the news, and allowed himself to be lulled into a coma like state, where his eyes were focused on the screen, but his mind was blank. There was a soft flurry of feathers, and Castiel was sitting by his feet,

"Hello Dean." The angel greeted him hesitantly. "I uh, wanted to make sure you were okay." He confessed in his usual gravelly voice. Thoughts that Dean had been trying to push back, suddenly raced to the front of his mind again: Castiel cared about him, but in what way? Why did it matter? Why did it bother him?

"Do I look okay to you, Cas?" Dean growled, "Thanks to officer Sam, I've been cooped up in here with daytime TV." His expression could not have been more sardonic. Castiel frowned,

"You're not out hunting with him... Does Sam know what happened?" He asked cautiously,

"Of course not. You think I want anyone knowing that? You keep you're mouth shut about it, you hear me?" Dean fumed. Castiel nodded, his expression unreadable. The tension in the air was toxic, and all Dean could think about now was the belt around his jeans.

"I sense you are... distressed. Perhaps I should leave." Castiel sighed, before rising to his feet. Before Dean knew what he was doing, he had reached out, and grabbed the angel's sleeve. "Dean?" Castiel turned and looked down to see how lost his friend had become over the last few days. Dean let go of the sleeve, and put his head in his hands,

"I don't know how to deal with this, Cas. Its not the same as all the other crap I've had to bury. It keeps invading my head." The hunter tried to explain. He was frustrated and confused beyond reason, and Castiel was the only one who he could confide in about this. Normally Dean would keep things locked up inside, but this was too much.

"I can't imagine what it must be like." The angel replied sadly, "But I'm here." A moment later Dean stood up. His hands locked tightly around the lapels of Castiel's trench-coat, a look of pure rage in his eyes. As he looked up at his friend though, his grip lightened, and his eyes softened. He could not understand his emotions, and this alone was too frustrating. He felt strong arms wrapping around him. A firm yet gentle hand pulling his head to rest on Castiel's shoulder. Dean blinked, but found his arms reaching around the angel of their own accord. He could feel the warmth of Castiel's skin through his clothing, and the comforting, familiar scent he always carried.

* * *

A moment later, Castiel let go, taking a step backwards, "Personal space right? Call if you need anything." He smiled gently before disappearing. Dean was left feeling a little less angry, but a lot more confused.

Weeks passed, as Dean slowly became less angry, and began hunting again with Sam. It was not until a month after the demon incident, that the two hunters were back onto the more dangerous cases. They had been tracking a vampire coven who were fleeing from their nest, in search of a new town to ravage. The two hunters tracked them as far as the coast, where they cornered them by a cliff edge. They were outnumbered, but the hunters were experienced, and knew how to deal with situations where the odds were against them. Dean darted forwards, his knife held out firmly in front of him. He drew it back as he reached the first vampire, and swung around violently, beheading the creature. Blood splattered onto the knife and ground, as the head rolled away. Dean was already moving towards his next target though.

Sam stabbed between the eyes of a female vampire, paralysing her, before he withdrew his knife, and lunged through her neck. There were however, a lot of vampires, and after killing five, they were still more attacking. Sam ducked as a leg came flying over his head. The force from that kick alone would have been enough to kill him. He spun around, cutting deep into the vampire's ankle, causing them to fall backwards, but another approached him from behind, and yanked the knife from his hand. The angry vampire tossed the knife aside, before beginning to pummel his rage-fuelled fists into Sam.

Dean saw Sam hit the ground, and the knife being flung onto the grass. He dashed towards his brother, but was blocked by the two other remaining vampires. Their eyes were filled with pure hatred, as they slashed at Dean with their hands, trying to tear at him. Dean struck out with his knife, but one of the two vampires caught his wrist. The other vampire grinned, and dragged Dean over to the very edge of the cliff,

"This is for my brothers and sisters." The vampire gloated, before throwing Dean down towards the jagged rocks below. Dean froze, his eyes wide with the realization that he was about to die.

"Cas!" He yelled, "CAS!" He called, as he fell faster and faster. Soon arms were wrapping around him, and a moment later he was further out to see, and higher in the air,

"Hold your breath Dean! I can't take us to land until after we've hit the water." Castiel bellowed over the loud sound of the air rushing past them. Dean took in a deep breath, before they plunged into the depths of the ocean. He could feel the water envelop them, dragging them down, trying to separate them, but Castiel was strong. As soon as they had slowed down enough, the angel zapped them back onto the land, bringing a whole load of sea water with them. Dean coughed and spluttered, as he collapsed onto the soaking wet grass. Castiel had already leapt to his feet, and was fighting off the vampires who were destroying Sam. Dean wiped the salty water from his eyes, in time to see Castiel healing Sam, before falling to the ground,

"Cas!" Dean called out. The angel had clearly used up far too much power in such a short time. Dean scrambled to his feet, causing more water to gush down him. He ran forwards, slipping and falling on the wet grass, but he kept regaining his footing, and raced towards the angel and his brother, "Cas? Sam?" He called as he finally reached them. Castiel was heaving, breathing too heavily, and Sam was out cold. "Cas? What can I do?"

"I don't know Dean, I'm completely out of energy." the angel breathed. Dean sunk to the floor beside him. He could not carry both Castiel and Sam all the way back to the Impala, but they could not stay on the cliff edge. He was certain there were a few more vampires in the area, and once they realized what had happened, they would come looking for them. The only solution seemed to be to get Castiel's power back. Dean sighed, closing his eyes,

"You can do that soul touching thing right? That charges your batteries?" Dean lifted Castiel's hand to his chest. He could feel the cold ocean water on his friend's hand. Clearly he did not have enough energy even to dry himself or fight off the cold. "Cas, do it." The angel looked up at him,

"Its extremely dangerous, and I don't have a steady hand right now. You'll be in too much pain to help." He seemed unmovable on the subject. Dean looked down at himself. His jacked was torn, and his limbs were aching,

"Is there any other way of getting your power back?" Dean asked, "Come on, there must be something!" Castiel hesitated, then looked past Dean. In the distance, several men were approaching. Dean followed his gaze, then returned his focus to the angel.

"There is another way I can reach your soul." Castiel admitted. There was something dark in his blue eyes as he spoke, unreadable to Dean. "You won't like it though."

"We don't have time for me to be picky. Just get on with it." Dean was simply relieved to hear that there was another option. Castiel reached a hand up to Dean's cheek, and pulled him down. Taken by surprise, Dean could not stop him, having loosened up for whatever was needed to have his soul reached. He had not been expecting this however. His eyes automatically closed as his mouth locked with Castiel's. He was shocked, and was about to break away, when he could suddenly see a bright light behind his shut eyelids. The glow spread across his vision, and his mouth opened. He could feel the angel's lips on his, and the warmth of their touch. An immense feeling of hunger came over Dean, and he began moving his lips against the angel's. He could see the energy of his soul transferring to Castiel, and yet it was an addictive feeling. It tugged at him, dragging him deeper. His hands rose to entangle themselves into the angel's hair. Dean was so immersed in kissing Castiel, and sharing his energy, that he began to forget himself. He thought of all the times Castiel had been there for him; all the times he had come despite the war he had been fighting; all the times he had forgiven Dean. He thought of the look of concern in the angel's eyes when he saw how afraid Dean had been a month ago. He licked across Castiel's lower lip, and his senses became electrified by the taste.

Castiel was confused now. He had not expected Dean to be so willing, though he had known the effect that this method of soul energy transferral was enticing. He could only hope that Dean would not be angry later, when the pull faded. When the angel finally had enough power to teleport, he grabbed Sam's wrist, and kept Dean held close. Dean finally moved his mouth away from Castiel's, breathing heavily, intoxicated on the angel's taste. Dean let himself relax, as Castiel zapped them back to the Impala.

* * *

Dean collapsed against the car, holding onto the roof's metal rim, still breathing heavily. He could still feel the heat of Castiel in his mouth, and the taste on his tongue. He stayed like that for a moment, regaining his breath, as Castiel heaved Sam into the back seat of the car,

"Dean? Are you able to drive?" The angel asked. Dean felt dizzy, as if waking up after a deep, long sleep, and getting up too quickly. His gaze wandered over to Castiel, his brow furrowing. Then his mind snapped back to the present,

"Yeah I'll manage." Dean assured him, climbing into the drivers seat. The familiar scent of the car roused him fully, and helped to bring his mind into the zone he needed for concentrating on the road. "You coming with us, Cas?" he asked, a little uncertain,

"I think that would be for the best. Sam is still unconscious, and... well I've never used that method before. I don't know if there will be any side effects or not." He admitted, sliding into the front passenger seat. Creases appeared on Dean's forehead, as he wondered what side effects could occur. He was still trying to get over the _overall_ effect it was _still _having on him.

* * *

The car was silent for a long time before Dean finally spoke. The same thought had been nagging at him for the entire drive so far, and he could not hold back his question any longer,

"Cas, what _was_ that exactly?" He asked,

"That was... uh..." Dean became instantly suspicious: Castiel never trailed off.

"Cas, what is it? What are you not telling me?" Dean was growing more concerned by the second. When Castiel still hesitated, Dean pulled the car into a lay by. He climbed out of the car, and marched around to the other side, where he flung open the door, and demanded that Castiel joined him. "Tell me." The angel looked sad, as if Dean's anger had been anticipated,

"I'm sorry if you feel... cheated." Castiel began, "I knew barely anything about how it would work, but I knew that it would draw you in. I did not want to see you put under the illusion that I was..." He trailed off again, unsure of how to explain. "I do not want you to feel that it meant anything. That method is avoided for a reason... it inspires false attraction and-" Dean cut him off before he could continue. He had grabbed him without thinking, pulling him into a hard, blazing kiss. Castiel tried to pull away for a moment, but Dean was holding him there, one hand pulling his hips forward, the other around the angel's back. "Dean I-" Castiel gasped between kisses,

"Shut up will you?" Dean demanded. "What part of this do you not understand? I'm the one who should be confused here, but I know for sure that whatever 'side effects' you think that I might be experiencing, none of them would cause me to want you." He paused for breath, inhaling deeply, slowly.

"How do you know?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Because I felt this way before!" Dean blurted out, "This has been growing for a long time now, before this, before what happened a month ago. Hell, it's probably been there this whole time." He declared. His cheeks were flushed, but he did not care. Castiel's blue eyes were full of shock. He just stared at Dean for a moment, taking in what he was really telling him, he could feel something wet in his eyes, a sensation he had never experienced before, and a moment later they were sore, and he had to blink. He was distracted though, by the intense desire to hold Dean. He leant forward, slowly this time, before pressing his lips to the hunter's forehead. He smiled, as Dean pulled him down for another kiss. He could feel the tears falling onto his cheeks, and was no longer certain whether they were Castiel's, or his own. He could not stop smiling however, as he repeatedly pressed their lips together, lovingly nipping and sucking, comforting each other.

* * *

Author's note: I'm aware that Sam is still unconscious but I'll leave it up to your imagination what happens when he wakes up. I think it would have rather ruined the moment if I had included it x


End file.
